Get You Ass Back Home
by Jacovy
Summary: Natsu keeps on leaving him and Lucy's house for an unknown reason. She cooks dinner for him yet he eats out. She is there for him, yet he leaves. All she can ask for is for him to spend time with her. But things never change. Songfic oneshot. Nalu


**Enjoy, and I don't own anything :P**

_Oh, it's so sexy y'all_

Lucy smiled as she hid beneath the covers of the bed she and Natsu shared. This was her favorite time of the day. The only time of the day they would spend time with each other.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

She went outside their bedroom and glanced at her boyfriend, Natsu. She stared at him, lovinging, wishing he spent every minute he had with her. But he keeps on leaving for a certain reason. She watched him go to the kitchen and grab some food, tickling her on the way. He walked to the door and closed it. She sighed. This was what he did every day. She made her way to the kitchen.

_We both knew this type of life_

_Didn't come with instructions_

_So I'm trying to do my best_

_To make something outta nothing_

_And sometimes it gets_

_Downright shitty in fact_

_When you call and I don't even know_

_What city I'm at_

He put his hand on the steering wheel. Not even thinking about Lucy. He drove around carelessly, not caring where he was going. Just gotta get out of the house. Away from Lucy. He stopped at some stores, looking at signs, and just hanging around by himself.

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month_

_In a year I don't recall_

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke_

_told you I wouldn't be long  
>That was last November now December's almost gone<em>

_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

He drove around some more, looking at people, couples, wondering what Lucy was doing right now.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

She spent the rest of the afternoon, deciding what kind of dinner she should cook for him, if he comes home that is.

_And you been nothing but amazing_

_And I never take that for granted_

_Half of these birds would have flew_

_To coop but you, you truly understand it_

_And the fact you stood beside me_

_Every time you heard some bogusness_

_You deserve a standing o_

_'Cause they'd a just been over it_

_Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk_

_Like we don't hear what they saying_

_Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk_

_We'll just drive by and keep waving_

_Cause you and I above all that_

_Just let em wallow in it_

_Now they all choked up, yuck_

_Cause they be swallowing it_

He went to McDonalds at about 9:00, and bought some things, almost forgetting Lucy was going to cook for him, like she always did.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

She smiled, thinking like she would always think. What if this dish was so good, he would stay home with her? She didn't know, and he didn't know what kind of hard work she was put through.

_No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart_

_You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this_

_We'll be all right in the end_

_Trust that_

_We put the us in trust, baby_

_Let's go!_

He went up to the roof top of some building, seeing the view of the whole city he was in. He chewed on the McDonalds burger, and stopped and threw it out, heading back to the car, heading back to Lucy.

_I don't care what you're after_

_As long as I'm the one, no_

_I don't care why you're leaving_

_You'll miss me when you're gone_

Lucy sat on their porch steps, looking at her watch. It was 9:30 and Natsu still didn't come home yet. Typical. She tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't, she cried saying why didn't Natsu come home? She sat at the kitchen table, where she cooked his food. Wondering when he was going to come home.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

Natsu drove home, thinking; 'I'm sorry Lucy, I should have left you home.' Not knowing he would do it again. Her went to their drive way, and picked up the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. When she saw him, she quickly wiped away the tears and welcomed him, hugging him and being all nice like she was.

_I'm home baby_

**Really sad, he shouldn't deserve her :P**

**Please read and review! :D**


End file.
